A Sister and a Song
by oOwth
Summary: *completed* For the Princess and the Pea Challenge. Harry confinds in Ron that he likes Ginny, so the Weasley boys try to make sure that the beloved hero is infact worthy for their baby sister. But Ginny has a few secrets of her own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N another respond to the Princess and the Pea challenge, this one with a twist ^-^, how I do love surprise endings. I would say it takes place around the end of summer before the gang's 5th year. Oh yes, the **-ed part is the overlapping area. In case you didn't understand. (It doesn't appear till Chapter two)  
  
The Sister and the Song: A spoof of the Princess and the Pea  
  
Chapter One of Two  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of his cot in Ron's room, the patched blanket sagging under his weight. He was spending another summer there and has spent most of the afternoon sighing and pacing the room.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ron asked, entering his bedroom in search of Harry. Harry looked up at Ron and let out another heartbroken sigh.  
  
"It's just... this girl..." Harry said sorrowfully. "I want to ask her out but I can't"  
  
"It's not Hermione right?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing at him threateningly.  
  
"No. Someone else," Harry told him. Ron looked relieved and went to sit next to Harry.  
  
"Well what is it you like about her?" Ron asked, trying to figure out who it was.  
  
"Well, at first I thought she was rather ditzy but now, I know she isn't. She's funny, has the most mesmerizing eyes. She's smart and she isn't afraid of being around guys," Harry said dreamily. Ron started to make a mental list of girls at Hogwarts.  
  
'Lavendar Brown, Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin, Parvati or Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott.'  
  
"Is she in our year?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, not really," Harry said, his cheeks turning red as he didn't look Ron in the eyes.  
  
Ron had to make a new list; Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Eloise Midgeon, Jeniffer Derrick, Samantha Fawcett, Cho Chang.  
  
That had to be it. Cho Chang. He's seen Harry look at Cho alot.  
  
"Is she in our house?" Ron asked, trying to narrow down the search and see if his guess was right. Harry looked at Ron, frightened for a moment but calmed down.  
  
"Oh wait, you mean in Gryffindor," Harry said, relieved. "I thought... never mind. But yeah, she is in Gryffindor."  
  
That meant, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell or Alicia Spinet.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, shocked. All three of them had boyfriends, Angelina and Alicia's being Ron's brothers.  
  
"Wouldn't she have a boyfriend?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ron oddly.  
  
"No, I don't think she has a boyfriend. Why, do you know she has a boyfriend?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
"What, why would I know?" Ron questioned Harry, confused.  
  
"Well you're her brot...." Harry started to say but cut himself off. It was too late, and the damage was done.  
  
"GINNY?" Ron asked, his eyes widen. "You like GINNY?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry blushed, looking away. Ron stood up.  
  
"I. I have to... Go think for a moment," Ron said in shock, leaving Harry alone.  
  
As the Redhead left, Harry couldn't help but feel stupid for letting that slip. Ginny wasn't home for the week, she was visiting her friend Jennifer for the 6th time this summer.  
  
When Ron entered the kitchen, a look like a deer in headlights on his face, Fred and George actually looked up at him, at each other, and back at Ron.  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked Ron.  
  
"You didn't play some prank on him did you?" George asked Fred.  
  
"No. Not that I remember," Fred answered to George.  
  
"Harry... likes..." Ron started to say, causing the two to stop and look at him eagerly. "Ginny." An eerie hush feel over the kitchen as all three of them sat in shock.  
  
"Well we can't let Ginny date just ANYONE," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah. She's just a little girl. I don't think she SHOULD date anyone," George added.  
  
"But it IS Harry," Ron reminded them.  
  
"Yeah, but non-the-less, we have to make sure he's worthy enough to date her," Fred informed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, she IS our little sister," George again added. ((Eh.. George is in shock still so he's only adding things))  
  
"Well what should we do?" Ron asked out loud. The brothers all sat in silence for a few minutes until Ron piped up.  
  
"Hermione was telling me the other day about a Muggle fairy tale. About a queen trying to find a real princess for her son to marry. She preformed some tests to see if the girls were real princesses," Ron explained.  
  
"What were the tests?" George asked eagerly.  
  
"Erm... I don't rightly remember," Ron admitted, blushing.  
  
"Oh great," Fred cried out, his arms going up in defeat.  
  
"Well, I recall something about a room with a big bed... and pee," Ron muttered.  
  
"Pee?" the twins asked in unison, a look of disgust on their faces.  
  
"Don't ask me. Muggles made it up," Ron informed them.  
  
"Well... I think we might tweak it a bit", Fred thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, if by a bit you mean ALOT", George added.  
  
"Well, we could um.... do something at Diagon Alley. Charm a doorway, so we can tell if the person passing through is worthy.", Fred pondered.  
  
"Yeah. That's great. We can tell Harry we are going down there until Hogwarts starts. And then we can charm his room so that if he isn't worthy nothing happens, but if he is worthy it lets out a certain song.", George added excitedly.  
  
"Great", Ron agreed. "But will Mum let us go?"  
  
"Let you go where?", Molly asked, walking into the room just then.  
  
"Go to Diagon Alley so we can get our supplies and then stay there until Hogwarts begins," Ron told her. She peered at the three; trying to read whatever mischief they were planning.  
  
"Alone?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, unless you wanted to come. We know what we need and have been saving our money. Harry would be with us and Ginny could join us once she's back from Jennifer's house. You would have us all out of your hair 2 weeks sooner than normal", Fred told her in the spur of the moment.  
  
"Well, I don't see the harm in that. But I'll make sure to tell Tom to keep a CLOSE eye on you all. I will send Ginny when she comes home.", she informed them before going into the other room to make the plans with Tom VIA fire. Once out of range, the 3 let out loud cheers. All the noise drew Harry down ((eh.... some how the noise doesn't get into the room right next to the kitchen but travels all the way to Ron's room... It's magic. Or possible Harry was just on his way down anyways))  
  
"What's all the commotion?", Harry asked, smiling at the cheerful boys.  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley un-chaperoned", George informed him; casting an eye to the other two to make sure they didn't let anything slip.  
  
"Wicked", Harry agreed and they all started cheering again.  
  
***  
  
A/N okay, first chapter over. Next chapter up soon. Review please. Keep you guards up though, surprise on the next page. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N the ** is the overlapping area. And I know a bit of this is a bit hard to swollow so just go with it. And review. and I know there are typos and stuff.   
  
  
The Sister and the Song: Spoof on Princess and the Pea.  
Chater Two of Two  
  
  
The next day, after packing, carrying all their stuff VIA floo powder, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Sorry blokes, but you couldn't all get adjacent rooms", Tom informed them as he handed them the three keys, one room for Harry, one for Ron and one for the Twins.  
  
"Why don't you... go...", George tried to think of an excuse to get Harry away from the pub.  
  
"See what new shops there are in the Alley", Fred finished.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you.", Ron added, to be more convincing to get Harry away. Harry eyed them all, wondering what they had been smoking but didnt' asked.  
  
"oKay", he confirmed skeptically, joining Ron as the red-headed male began heading to the back room. Once gone, Fred and George looked at the peice of paper attacked to Harry's key. 15. Finding the corrisponding room, they charmed the door before heading off to find Ron and Harry in the Alley. They located the friends outside the Ice Cream Parlor and winked at Ron to indicate that they had set the spell.  
  
"What are you doing here, Weas-ley", Draco asked, stopping in mid-word, his face strained into a smile. Harry found it odd that Draco's two goons didn't accompany him this time.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?", Ron asked scathingly.  
  
"Just to tell you I'm back from visiting my cousin Jen. And I wanted to say hi", Draco answered, without his usual sneer, not that he didn't look like he wanted to sneer.  
  
"Well you said it. Now leave", Ron told him, taking the job of sneering this time. Draco looked like he was about to comment back but thought better of it. He let out a breath before turning and leaving the 4 behind.  
  
"Wonder what that was about. Why would we care about his Cousin Jen?", Harry questioned lightly before they turned into the store. They each ordered a cone each, but before they left, the man behind the counter stopped them with a message.  
  
"Your mum has a message for you. Said your sister is coming today. Got home early. She will be there soon.", before he headed back behind the counter.  
  
"I guess I'll go get her", Fred said, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron as the others continued meandering around the alley. Reaching the pub, Fred went out front to watch for his little sister, as he waited the sound they programmed to play began to wift out into the street. Grinning, Fred scanned the streets for Ginny.  
***  
  
"Come on, lets return", George said, soon after Fred had left. He was eager to get Harry back into his room to test the charm. Ron, knowing what his hurry was, convinced Harry to come. When in the pub again, Ron suggested Harry go unpack a bit to eagarly, making Harry raise an eyebrow but he quickly dissmissed it. Harry started to turn but re-faced them sheepishly.  
  
"I don't have my key.", He admitted. George let out an uneasy laugh as he handed Harry his key from his pocket and started to motion towards where room 15 resigned.  
  
"Where is room 21?", Harry asked, reading off the paper.  
  
"Over the----" George started to say but stumbled, hearing the room number. He snatched the key from Harry's hands and realized he and Fred had been looking at it upside down before. Wide eyed, he looked up and realized, that the tune the twins picked out, had been infact playing sense they entered the pub. Looking towards the hall leading towards the rooms, he saw Fred, leading Ginny to the sound.  
***  
  
"Fred.", Ginny cried out, spotting her brother as she strolled down the street.  
  
"Gin", Fred called out mearilly. "Guess what"  
  
"What?", Ginny questioned, looking at Fred suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we know the guy you like, likes you.", Fred admitted. Ginny looked almost horrified at that but Fred continued. "So we brought him here to make sure he was right for you. And well, he is.", Fred finished, smiling at the music. Ginny looked releaved and hurried in, Fred steering her the right way.   
  
"FRED. WAIT", George yelled, chasing his twin down the corridor. The two didn't seem to notice him, and came to room 15. All the noise they made, George, Ron and Harry chasing them down, caused the occupiant of the room to come out.  
  
"DRACO?!", everyone but the character in questioned cried out, Ginny the only one not in alarm. Ginny ran to Draco and threw her arms around his as he smiled lovingly down at her.  
  
"But.. who.. what... where... how", the males all stuttered as Ginny turned to face them.  
  
"I was sooo worried you wouldn't like me dating Draco. but I am SO releaved now, that Fred said you all accepted him."  
  
"But when....", Harry asked, indicating between the two.  
  
"I told you I got back from visiting my cousin Jen.", Draco said with a prideful smile.  
  
"I was visiting my friend - ", Ginny began to explain.  
  
"Jeniffer", Ron finished for her. "You never told us she was his cousin." Ron accused Ginny outragged.  
  
"Its not like you ever asked. Mr. To interested in his own life to worry about mine.", Ginny cried back angrily, shocking everyone else there.   
  
"But I thought... you.... me", Harry stuttered, looking flabbergasted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. It's just, I guess I got over my crush", Ginny admitted, her hand to her mouth. Harry just stood there, his mouth open, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide.  
  
"How long...", Fred questioned, eyeing Draco suspiciously.  
  
"for most of the summer. Both me and Draco first got to know eachother at Jeniffer's house, and kept meeting there.", Ginny admitted sheepishly. Draco nodded in agreement, his eyes still on Ginny.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?", George asked, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't allow me too. Thats why I also kept my relationship with Colin a secret.", Ginny began to explain.  
  
"YOU DATED COLIN?", the brothers all yelled out. Ginny rolled her eyes, her head moving with them as she let out a large sigh.  
  
"Yes. But we split up before school was over. I knew you would make just as big a deal if I let you know I was dating Draco secretly. Even more so because it WAS Draco.", she informed them, then her voice softened. "Thats why I was so happy when I realized you all accepted him for me." Ginny then proceeded to give her brothers a hug. The twins, Ron and Harry all just stood dumbfounded as Ginny returned to Draco and they began to flirt and giggle with eachother. After a while, Draco glanced at the onlookers before suggesting to Ginny that they go outside for a bit of a walk. The couple left the four males, still stunned.  
  
  
A/N heheh, surprise ending. X-X I know, some parts rather un-realistic so just go with me on it. 


End file.
